


I See Through You

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Lost, Everyone Is Gay, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marooned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: Takes place during S3 x 04.Immediately after men are found stealing food rations, Flint steps forward to resolve the situation as best he can and Silver follows to confront him.





	

Silver seemed to be frozen in place as Flint moved past him. Those words had chilled him to the very core. He had spoken just above a whisper so that they would be just for him to hear. " _If you're not strong enough to do what's necessary, I will_." He fought against the turmoil of rage and uncertainty that raged within him as he listened to the retreat of his footsteps. Finally he managed to swallow the lump in his throat. When he glanced over at Billy the man held his gaze.

Silver shook himself from his thoughts and did his duty. He gave the men their orders for diposing of the bodies before hobbling over to the captain's cabin. His fist was about to strike against the door when he thought he heard something. Eyebrows furrowed and he paused. His fist loosened and instead he moved closer to press his ear against the heavy wood. It was feint yet unmistakable. He had expected to hear the crashing of books, perhaps a chair getting throw across the room. After all that was not an unexpected sight. But instead the cabin was perfectly silent save for the intermittent hitches of breath. _Crying._

There was now a new-formed lump in his throat. He rested his forehead against the door and with closed eyes he released a short breath. Reaching down he quietly tested the doorknob. While it turned it immediately met the resistance of a bolt against the door. He wasn't surprised. So instead his knuckles rapped against the wood in a short series of knocks.

"Captain, a word?" he asked. His tone was now level. Any anger he had felt was quelled within moments of hearing that broken sob. His request was met with silence and he sighed once more. "If you don't let me in, I will gladly carry on this conversation from this side of the door."

That seemed to have gotten his attention. After a moment he heard the shuffling of boots within the cabin and then came the scrape of that lock being pushed to the side. However, the door remained shut and so Silver let himself in. He made sure to close it quickly behind him and replaced the lock. Flint had retreated and now leaned forward over his desk. "What?" his voice was ragged.

While the quartermaster's lips parted no words came out. The realization came that now he was no longer intent on yelling, he had no idea what it was he wanted to say. Fingers combed through his hair as he thought out his next words carefully. "I'm sorry," he eventually said. Flint's face turned towards him ever so slightly. "This entire situation.." he continued slowly. "This fucking terrible, _shitty_ situation. I was so enraged with what you had just done, but.." He sighed then. "Someone had stolen a day's worth of rations and here were these two men, both insistent that the other was responsible."

"You don't disagree with what I did?" Flint's voice was soft yet it retained that feint hint of curiosity.

Silver moved across the cabin to lean back against the desk. To his surprise Flint didn't shy away despite the fact that he could now see him so completely. See the tears that had stained his cheeks and the way his eyes were still damp. The face without the mask. 

"I disagree with half the shit you do," Silver said flatly as he held the man's gaze. "But there is a difference between disagreeing and realizing that something is necessary. Killing those two men..." He shook his head slightly. "It was horrible. But under these circumstances it needed to be done. I'm sorry that it took until after the fact for me to see that. I'm sorry that once again a man's inaction has forced you to play the villain."

The stare Flint now gave him was a hard one. "Do you know," he started to ask with a tense jaw, "What is also necessary? Taking your damned rations." He drew out each word in a way that made every one of Silver's muscles grow rigid. "I cannot do this by myself. The _men_ cannot do this by themselves. They are relying on us to remain strong until we can bring this ship to land, and we cannot do this if you are refusing water and giving away what few scraps of food remain to men that are already too weak to do _shit_."

Silver couldn't stop the misguided words that left his lips. "Must be feeling better if you're lecturing me." Flint's gaze didn't waver and Silver managed a slight roll of his eyes. "I know.. Billy already talked to me."

"Because I told him to."

Silver watched the man's expression carefully and he offered a small nod. "I will take them," he promised gently. 

Flint gave a satisfied nod of his head before diverting his stare back down towards the desk. Silver waited a few moments before daring to extend his hand over the other man's. When he wasn't pushed away he felt enough confidence to give his palm more weight. "We'll get through this," he spoke slowly. "You and I will get the men through this."

The Captain scoffed before giving a shake of his head. "How can you be so sure?"

Silver felt a smirk pull at the corner of his mouth. "The story of Captain Flint, your story, is far too amazing to end with something as boring as _'and they all perished at sea'_. Especially from something as mundane as dehydration." If he hadn't fallen quiet immediately after he would have missed the chuckle that escaped Flint's lips. He gave that hand a gentle squeeze. After a moment Flint peeked over at him with a renewed glint in his eyes. Silver leaned forward to gently kiss the edge of his mouth before he hobbled back towards the door. "And Captain?" he called.

"What?"

"Try to recover before you need another water ration."

" _Fuck you_." Silver smirked, hearing the words just as he shut the door behind him.


End file.
